A conventional biological information measurement device of this type comprised a main body case having a sensor mounting component, and a connector for biological information measurement that was provided to the inside of the sensor mounting component of this main body case.
Also, a connector for biological information measurement has a square frame that is molded from resin and has an upper face opening and a lower face opening. A connection terminal, the rear end of which is pulled outside of the frame, the middle part of which is embedded in the frame, and the front end of which is disposed on the inside of the frame, is provided between the upper face opening and the lower face opening on a first edge of this frame. There is further provided a sensor insertion port between the upper face opening and the lower face opening of a second edge opposite the first edge of the frame. The connector for biological information measurement is mounted on a connection substrate inside the main body case (see Patent Literature 1: JP 2003-513279, for example).
If a sensor is inserted from the sensor mounting component provided to the main body case of this biological information measurement device, the sensor is electrically connected to the connection terminal of the connector for biological information measurement provided to the inside of the main body case.
With this connector for biological information measurement, the connection terminal is molded integrally with the frame, which is molded from a synthetic resin. The frame has an upper face opening and a lower face opening in order to position the connection terminal in the resin molding of the frame, and in order to hold the connection terminal in the mold from above and below, since the front end of the connection terminal is not embedded in the resin.
However, if there is an upper face opening in the frame, foreign matter may go through the upper face opening and reach the connection terminal portion when this connector for biological information measurement is being stored, or during mounting of the biological information measurement device on the connection substrate. As a result, there is the risk of defective connection between the connection terminal and the sensor.